Geisha
by Sheridan Road
Summary: They only have one chance, to finally be rid of Xana forever, and Yumi has to stall. She will do what she must. AUish, mature content, not very graphic, not for children by any means


-1A/N: I was watching an AMV on YouTube of Yumi and William fighting, and my brain made this. Forgive me for writing this instead of my other story, but the next chapter should be coming up soon and this was in my head all day. The following contains situations that are in no way suitable for children.

"Yumi, it's all up to you, now."

That was Jeremie, of course, telling me things I already knew and that weren't in any way useful. It was…what he did. Not that I did not appreciate him, of course, but he was always a bit of a…well, back-seat driver.

It was "all up to me, now" because Ulrich and Odd had already been devirtualized. I saw their data fly off to who-knows-where (I should ask Aelita about that later), high above the tree-tops of the Forest Sector. They went up against William, or Xana, or whatever you wanted to call him now, and they…they lost. It was not surprising. William was exceedingly powerful. I can't count the times he's smashed into me with that sword of his. I still say he's overcompensating. At least Ulrich's swords are thin.

I was outside the tower Aelita was currently holed up in. My mission was to clear her way there, so she could enter the tower and finally free herself of the binding of Lyoko forever. There were a few crabs, and a tarantula or two, but that was all, and Xana didn't send any reinforcements. I dispatched them well enough, but I ended up dropping my fans into the Digital Sea. Such was the downfall of having weapons that were little more than culturized boomerangs--sometimes they did not come back. Fortunately, there was only one tarantula left, and I dispatched that one by ramming into it with my hover and shoving it off. It was really quite anticlimactic.

So there I was, standing guard, completely unarmed, like a dog with no teeth. And it was "all up to me, now," and William was coming. I needed to distract him, to make sure that Aelita had enough time in the tower. She didn't need long, only a quarter-hour at the maximum. Unfortunately, a quarter-hour might as well be forever when you're trying to keep a maniac with a giant sword busy.

Maniac. William wasn't always that way, you know. He wasn't always…lost, for lack of a better word. I remember. I remember when he was himself. Ulrich was so jealous. And really, I _wanted_ him to be. William and I would talk, and sometimes we would flirt, especially when I knew Ulrich was watching, and then he would sulk for the rest of the day. I liked it. Whenever Ulrich was sulking, I knew that it was because I did it. It made me happy, knowing very well that he sulked because he wanted to be in William's place. But in a way, he always was.

So in a way, it's my fault. I'm sure that if William wasn't so…_angry_ with Ulrich, and with me, that Xana would have had a more difficult time possessing him. Sometimes, I really think William let himself become possessed. I really, really do.

That would all end today, though. Today, Aelita was going to rmove the virus Xana had installed in her, and we would finally be able to shut down the supercomputer, and with it, Lyoko, forever. I would miss it, somehow. The whole thing was a rush, a challenge, it was exciting. Nowhere at home could I do any of the things I could do on Lyoko.

"Yumi." William spoke, in that awful, computerized but still not wholly unhuman voice of his. I hate that voice. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I wish it would just become completely William's voice or completely Xana's. I could fight so much easier that way.

Well, not now. I had lost my weapons, and Jeremie was far, far too busy to program me some new ones. All I could do was run away, and really, I could not even do that, since he would just attack the tower while I ran anyway.

So I was stuck.

"Hello, William." I could think of nothing else to say. He did not respond. He only charged. I back-flipped out of the way (I had done it so many times, it was a wonder he had not learned yet.), out of harm.

Out of harm almost completely, except for the first time I had ever seen on Lyoko, my clothing became damaged. Specifically, the ribbon around my waist became ripped and devirtualized like Odd and Ulrich before it. I chalked it up to another of the many bugs. Franz must be rolling in his grave. I would be too, soon, if I didn't watch out.

That's when it happened. He attacked, I moved, and this time my shoulder became exposed. And…William _hesitated_. Like he was unsure of what was happening or what to do.

Which is exactly when I became sure of what I needed to do. In order to buy Aelita enough time, in order to buy the _world _enough time, in order to save civilization as we know it, I had to make the sacrifice. I had to do the one thing I promised myself I would only do with someone I loved.

William's human side, and the most basic part of that side, shone through as he stood there and watched, dumbfounded, as I took off my suit. I did it slowly, exceedingly, excruciatingly slowly, partly to buy more time, partly because I had heard from one of the girls at school that this was the best way to do it, and partly because I sincerely dreaded what was to come next.

He was transfixed, as I did my little show. I even moved a little. His eyes followed. I hated his eyes. I could not bear too look at them, watching me, for more than a second. Soon, it was done, and I was completely exposed.

"William," I breathed. I heard that boys liked it when you said their names. He responded, but not verbally, and only so much to indicate that he was ready. He cut his suit a little, and soon started taking it off. He wasn't slow like I was, much to my discouragement, but quick and rough, like he wanted to get it done as soon as possible so that he could get to the next part.

Which I suppose he did.

"How are things going down there, Yumi?" Jeremie again. William didn't hear him, or at least didn't register anything. I chose to risk it.

"I need one. Two would be fine, but don't waste your time. And please, for the love of God, take it off your head." I pleaded, and hoped William had no idea what I was saying, and Jeremie could figure it out. I put my all my faith in him--we didn't call him Einstein just to confuse Sissy, after all.

Fate smiled on me. William really did not have a clue what I meant. He pulled his suit over his head. I would have laughed, had things been any different.

William charged again, and tackled me. I was on my back, he was on top of me, and…it happened.

I screamed. It hurt so badly. I could see the data fly past my head from the devirtualization of my hymen. I smiled a bittersweet smile, and then screamed again.

There was not even blood to ease the pain. Of course there wasn't. There was never any blood on Lyoko. Just data. I imagine Franz never programmed it in. But he did program in this. Sick, perverted bastard. I'm glad he's dead, I really, really am.

I closed my eyes. It would over soon, I told myself. Aelita would finish, I could throw myself into the Digital Sea, and it would all be over. I just had to hold out. I just had to be strong.

I screamed again. William liked it. He would. I wanted to kill him.

And suddenly, in my outstretched hand, data started collecting. I smiled again, that bittersweet smile. I looked at William. He had his eyes closed, he was not watching me. This was a mistake, on his part.

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar feeling of Telekinesis wash over me. I would miss this, too, when Lyoko was gone. The fan in my hand shot upward. Higher, higher, to the leafless treetops. I needed gravity, because there was little chance of being able to maintain the concentration needed for the accelerated speed I needed.

I screamed again, and the feeling went away. I only hoped that would be enough. I opened my eyes, and watched past William's head.

My weapon, the thing that I had loved so much, was flying downwards, spinning and glowing a faint glow as it always did. Again, I smiled my bitter smile.

William choked. My darling, beautiful fan had made contact, and it was enough. I could see the data flying away already.

"Forgive me, Ulrich." I whispered, and then my weapon cut through William, and made contact with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great work, Yumi!"

"You did it!"

"That was amazing!"

"How'd you do it?"

Everyone cheered. They were all so happy, so happy. None of them saw, heard, or knew anything of the sacrifice that Yumi Ishiyama had just made for all of them. None of them had an idea in the slightest.

"There is a reason Lyoko dressed me as a Geisha." Yumi said, monotone, and walked out of the factory for the last time.

Bewildered, Ulrich had asked what she meant by that.

Aelita only replied, "A Geisha is a Whore."

A/N: This was wildly inappropriate. My utmost apologies.

As clarification, the "it" Yumi referred to when she was speaking to Jeremie was his headset so that he could not hear her. This was written in an hour. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
